Pirate's Origins
Pirate's Origins, or simply titled "Origins" is a more in-depth short story on how Pirate came to be. It's somewhat different from the one listed on the title page, but either one is canon. It's currently a work in progress. Chapter One - Awakening Slowly and silently, the darkness engulfs and devours me. I sink deeper and deeper, floating gradually to my inevitable end. The bright light in the sky eventually fades to nothingness, my body completely being taken over by the solitude of the sea. Suddenly, What's that? Am I dead yet? Is this real? is all I can make out in my mind, as a new light draws closer, and slight murmurs are heard from above. A hand reaches out into the ocean, searching for me. After a few seconds, a whole person dives forth, looking for me. They reach out and grasp my hand tightly, and hoists me up onto a small boat with all their strength. I cough up water as two fishermen look up, surprised. "Who are you? How'd you fall in? We can bring you back to the boat", the shorter one with red hair states, boggled. He's right, who am I? More importantly, what was I doing there? "Hello? Earth to mysterious drowning guy?", he says in response to me staring there, as the other one chuckles, "Maybe he's a mute, or doesn't speak English". "I...honestly don't know who I am", was what escaped my mouth with a blank expression. "Well, considering you hoped on my boat as a freeloader, might as well call you a pirate", the taller, presumed "Captain" of the tiny fishing boat proclaimed. We drove back to shore on a decently-sized large island, which what seemed to be almost entirely forested area. Chapter Two - Healing Trying to collect my conscience, I woke up at what appeared to be a local hospital. The medic was relieved to see me awake, walking back to the entrance to send in the two fishermen right away, calling by the names, "Isaac" and "David". I didn't even know what happened; how long I've been here, what day it was, or even where this place is. I could even be on a whole other planet and not realize it, for fuck's sake. "Doing good, heh, pirate?", the Captain joked around. I nodded, still left disoriented from the whole 'adventure'. "The medic says you're all alright, no major injuries or anything of the sort. You were diagnosed with Amnesia though", replied Isaac, as he looked at me, offering up a pair of clothes. "Here, we got you some dry clothes from the local village. Figured you might need some". I thanked him, and was guided to the restroom, putting on the tunic, red and green stitched scarf (a little bit out of season, don't you think?), and some black trousers. I walked back to the room I was staying in, and requested to go to the village. Maybe someone there would know who I am, right? At the very least, I could find shelter. Trekking back to the village, we passed through a large merchantry. Merchants were selling stones, swords, armor, all the way to gimmicky knick-knacks. Category:Pirate Category:Forbidden Prince's Creations Category:Forest Roleplay Category:Club Penguin Category:Literature